The Reason
by Sung Yong Ah
Summary: republish saranghae always. summary: Kyumin yang sudah menjadi suami istri, apakah kehidupan mereka akan berjalan dengan lancar?
1. Chapter 1

Haaai aku newbie disinii. Jadi map ya kalo ff aku abal – abal *cipok* hehehe

Rated: T menuju M

Chapter 1 : Marry? OMG!

" aku ingin menikah dengan Kai EXO yang ganteng dan masih muda itu. Tetapi mengapa aku sial sekali? Aku malah menikah dengan bocah evil pervert sepertimu. Ya walaupun aku akui, kau memang tinggi , muda dan tampan. Aigoo… tapi lihatlah rambutmu yang keriting berantakan itu. Aigoo…" erang sungmin.

Iya.. ia dan kyuhyun menikah karena orang tua sungmin yang ingin punya menantu seperti kyuhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Lagipula orang tua mereka adalah rekan bisnis dan mereka berniat menjodohkan sungmin dan kyuhyun, tetapi siapa sangka ternyata sungmin dan kyuhyun memiliki hubungan spesial.

Dulu sungmin dan kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, eh tidak.. mungkin sampai sekarang pun masih sepasang kekasih karena diantara keduanya tidak mengucapkan ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Hanya saja mereka sekarang seperti anjing dan kucing yang jika bertemu selalu saja berkelahi.

Alasan mereka bersikap seperti itu pun gara – gara sifat posesive kyuhyun. Waktu itu ia melihat sungmin bersama lelaki tengah bercanda di kafe dekat kantor mereka. Saat itu, kyuhyun marah besar karena ia tidak suka melihat sungmin yang terlalu akrab kepada lelaki selain dirinya. Sungmin sudah mencoba menjelaskannya bahwa laki – laki yang bertemunya di kafe itu gay, dan ia hanya meminta bantuan sungmin untuk menjadi mak comblang. Tetapi kyuhyun evil itu tetap saja tidak percaya, akhirnya sungmin pun menyerah dan mulai meladeni kyuhyun yang mengajaknya bertengkar. Untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia masih peduli terhadap lelaki tampan itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung menatap wajah chubby disebelahnya dengan tajam, lalu balik berbisik pelan dan menunjukkan wajah stress "sadarlah, noona. Jangan banyak bermimpi."

Lalu ia mengerang "ya tuhan… mengapa aku sesial ini bisa menikah dengan yeoja pendek seperti dirimu. Lihatlah dirimu, selain wajah imut maksimalmu kau tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Liatlah dadamu, oh tuhan…" Lalu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun pun saling memberi deathglare pada mata satu sama lain, orang tua mereka yang merasakan aura setan yang keluar dari tubuh mereka langsung bergidik ngeri.

Eomma Kyuhyun yang memang terkenal nyentrik itu pun langsung bertindak, " eomma sudah menyiapkan paket bulan madu kalian ke Jepang, kalian tinggal check-in saja. Eomma sudah mengurus semuanya, bersiaplah. Kalian akan berangkat minggu depan, eomma dan appa sudah mengatur semuanya." Ucap eomma kyuhyun panjang lebar mengganggu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung mengangguk bersamaan tanpa melepas deathglare mereka pada wajah satu sama lain. Tapi sedetik kemudian mereka berteriak bersamaan, "Eomma!"

Wanita cantik itupun hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengatakan dengan santai, "kenapa? Harusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada eomma karena telah membantu kalian. Lagipula kalian adalah suami istri yang sah. Ah.. ayolahh eomma tau, walaupun kalian saling bertengkar bukan berarti kalian tidak mencintai bukan? Kalian tidak putus, hanya kalian merubah gaya pacaran kalian." Ucap eommanya. Senyuman di bibir kedua orang tua mereka makin mengembang.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun merona saat eomma kyuhyun berkata seperti itu dan mereka berteriak bersamaan lagi, " Siapa bilang aku masih mencintainya?" karena sadar mereka terus bicara bersamaan, sungmin mengernyit.

" kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ucapanku? Jangan – jangan yang eomma katakan benar."ucap sungmin dengan nada mengejek, sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

Pipi Kyuhyun memanas, ia mengakui omongan eommanya benar seratus sepuluh persen. tetapi gengsinya mengalahkannya, dan menjawab sungmin sinis, "siapa yang mengikuti omonganmu noona jelek? Yang ada kaulah yang mengikuti omonganku."

Sungmin tersenyum mengejek, " apakah kau lupa kyunnie? Akulah yang duluan lahir kedunia ini baru kau yang lahir ke dunia ini. Dongsaeng mengikuti noona-nya jadi kau yang mengikuti ucapan noonamu yang cantik jelita ini. Dan juga…." Ia menggantungkan katanya sebentar, lalu melanjutkan tak senang " kenapa kau memanggilku noona? Kita hanya beda satu tahun, jangan pamer kau."

Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya kepada sungmin membuat sungmin semakin kesal. Karena tingkah mereka berdua, suasana ruang makan pun menjadi ramai. Mereka berdua pun menikmati suasana tersebut. Acara makan malam bersama itu pun terasa lebih menyenangkan. Hal yang bagus bukan?

.

Setelah kepulangan orang tua mereka, sungmin hanya duduk sembari menonton tv sedangkan kyuhyun dia lebih memilih memainkan benda kotak hitam yang menyebalkan -menurut sungmin- disebelahnya. Setelah cukup lama merasa diacuhkan oleh kyuhyun, ia pun memilih untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. Kyuhyun yang menyadari pun langsung menatap punggung sungmin yang menjauh darinya, ia menghela napas pelan. Tiba – tiba sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

" kau tidur di sofa ruang tamu saja cho." Ucap sungmin dingin tapi tersirat kesedihan didalam nada suaranya. Kyuhyun tidak menyadari itu, ia hanya membalas ucapan sungmin tidak suka.

"YAH noona! Mengapa kau tega sekali? Aku alergi cuaca dingin noona! Kau juga tau hal itu bukan?"

"jangan panggil aku noona!. well, baiklah biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa. Aku kekamar dulu mengambil selimut dan bantal."ucap sungmin lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

Belum sampai di tangga, kyuhyun sudah memanggil dirinya lagi, " Minnie-ah~"

"waeyo ?"Sungmin lagi – lagi membalikkan tubuhnya kearah kyuhyun yang sedang memandangnya.

" ehm… aku tidak mau kau sakit karena kedinginan. Lebih baik kita berdua tidur bersama di kamar saja." Ucap kyuhyun ragu – ragu.

"apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku tidur dikamar bersamamu?"

"ya tentu saja, mengapa tidak? Kau sudah menjadi istri sah-ku bukan?"

" baiklah, aku akan menuruti kemauanmu. Sekarang aku ingin tidur, jangan menggangguku. Ne?"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia ingin sekali menyentuh sungmin pada malam pertama mereka, tapi egonya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta kepada sungmin. Ia hanya manggaruk kepalanya frustasi, sungmin yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Lalu membalikkan badannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan lagi – lagi berbalik kearah kyuhyun. Membuat wajah kyuhyun merah padam.

" apa kau minta jatah malam pertamamu?" ucap sungmin sambil menahatn tawa.

"MWOO?"

T.B.C

Waaaahhhh akhirnya chapter 1 selesai jugaa hehehe

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Minnie!

Haaaii,thorr balik lagii nihh yoow langsung aja yaw. Cekidottt

Rated: T menuju M~

Warning: typo bertebaran, gasesuai EYD, bahasa aneh. Maapkan author yang polos ini kkkk~~

Previous Chapter

Sungmin yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan lagi – lagi berbalik kearah kyuhyun. Membuat wajah kyuhyun merah padam.

" apa kau minta jatah malam pertamamu?" ucap sungmin sambil menahan tawa.

"MWOO?"

.

.

Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar omongan sungmin. Dia tidak menyangka sungminnya ternyata wanita pervert. Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berjalan mendekati kyuhyun dan menggodanya.

" Waeyo, chagi~~?" sungmin langsung mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan kyuhyun,

"ehh.. min apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau salah minum obat?" kyuhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening sungmin.

"aku tidak sakit chagiii~" sungmin mulai memain-mainkan jarinya di dada jantan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk mencium pucuk kepala sungmin. kyuhyun ragu – ragu saat ingin mencium pucuk kepala sungmin, jelas saja ini sudah setahun ia tidak seperti ini dengan sungmin. ia menyadari ini semua terjadi karena keegoisannya, ia pun tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini-menurutnya-.

Sungmin yang menyadari itu langsung nyengir kuda (?) ia cepat cepat menjauhkan kepalanya dari kyuhyun hingga hidung mancung kyuhyun tertanduk olehnya. Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, oh ayolah kalian coba saja untuk merasakan penderitaan kyuhyun saat itu.

"huahahahahahahahahahahaha….." sungmin ngakak.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin sebal, akhirnya ia meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terbahak-bahak di depan tv. Ia melangkah cepat ke kamar mereka, ia malu. Lalu ia membanting pintu kamar itu dengan keras, setelah ia sampai di dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin langsung menghentikan tawanya dan menatap sedih pintu kamar mereka.

" Saranghae kyu…..". terdengar bisikan sungmin yang langsung menghilang dibawa angin. Malam ini masih seperti malam – malam sebelumnya. Malam yang dingin.

.

Seminggu kemudian…..

"YAH Kyuhyun-ah! Palli irreohnaa!" terdengar teriakan eomma kyuhyun dari luar kamar kyuhyun dan sungmin. sungmin yang sudah bangun daritadi hanya melarikan diri ke ruang tamu dan menemani appa kyuhyun di ruang tamu.

" Minnie-ah jaga kyuhyun baik – baik ya sewaktu di jepang nanti. Appa percayakan kyuhyun padamu." Ucap appa kyuhyun kepada

" tenang saja appa, aku akan menjaga kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tersesat di Jepang. "

"hahaha…. Apa kau masih mencintai kyuhyun, sungmin-ah? " Tanya Hankyung kepada sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan ayah mertuanya itu. " kalau aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak mungkin menikahinya appa "

Tiba – tiba dengan secepat kilat (?) eomma kyuhyun duduk disebelah sungmin yang diikuti kyuhyun yang duduk disebelah appanya.

"Minnie-ahh~ eomma ada sesuatu untukmu chagii." Bisik eomma kyuhyun. Wajahnya begitu menyeramkan saat itu, sungmin merasa seperti sedang diambang bencana.

Eomma kyuhyun memberikan sebuah tas belanjaan kepada sungmin, ketika sungmin ingin membukanya, heechul langsung menahannya.

"jangan dibuka sekarang chagi. Bukalah nanti pas kalian berada di Jepang." Ucap heechul sembari tersenyum manis. "

Heechul merubah nada suaranya , " awas kau melanggarnya chagi."

Semua yang berada di ruang tamu menatap ngeri kearah tas belanjaan yang ada ditangan sungmin. apalagi kyuhyun dia sudah memikirkan yang tidak – tidak. Ia tahu sikap eommanya yang sangat nyentrik, bisa saja eommanya memberi sungmin bra baru (?) atau hal – hal sejenisnya.

Sungmin tersenyum paksa kearah heechul, " ne, gomawo eomma. Aku akan mematuhi aturanmu eomma."

" bagus. Eomma percaya padamu chagii." Heechul merubah nada suaranya kembali bahkan lebih imut daripada yang tadi.

" ne, eomma. " sungmin pun tersenyum.

.

Sesampainya di Jepang…

" waahhh, sudah lama aku tidak ke Jepang." Ucap sungmin sesampainya di Jepang. Ia mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa mendapat perlakuan itu langsung membuang mukanya. Ia malu jika sungmin melihat wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"kyunniee~ nanti bawa aku jalan – jalan ya chagii" ucap sungmin manja dan menarik narik lengan baju kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah, mana bisa ia menolak permintaan sungmin jika sungmin mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya yang berkekuatan 10000 halilintar dan menyambar hatinya.

" baiklah, asal kau melepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku." Ujar kyuhyun.

Sungmin makin tersenyum lebar dan menggelayut manja di lengan kyuhyun.

"aaaaa gomawo chagiii" ucapnya kepada kyuhyun dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Kyuhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa cengo. Ia heran dengan perlakuan sungmin akhir akhir ini kepada dirinya. Sungmin membuatnya berharap bahwa ia memang satu – satunya pria yang ada dihati yeoja kecil itu.

"kajja! Mari kita jalan – jalan! " ucap sungmin yang kemudian menarik lengan baju kyuhyun.

.

Sesampainya di hotel….

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling memberikan deathglare satu sama lain. Namun, dibalik itu ada tatapan sedih dari keduanya. Oow… apalagi sih sama mereka yoo kita flashback…

_Flashback _

" _noona, cepat sedikit aku sudah lapar!" ucap kyuhyun. Kesal juga dia lama – lama menemani si ratu belanja ini. Ia ingin makan, secepatnya!_

"_aish…baiklahh. Ayok kita pergi sekarang."_

_Di rumah makan…_

" _yah kyuhyun-ah bagaimana dengan wanita itu?" Tanya sungminsambil tetap memandang mangkuk udonnya._

"_hah? Wanita yang mana noona?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan wajahnya dari mangkuk udonnya. Sepertinya ia benar – benar lapar saat ini. _

" _itulohh, wanita yang waktu sma itu. Sewaktu beredar gossip bahwa kita sudah putus."_

"_siapa sih?"_

"_hah kau ini. Seohyun kau tidak kenal? Bukankah kalian masih sangat dekat?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap lekat kearah Kyuhyun._

"_ohh wanita itu. Kenapa dia? Iya aku dekat dengannya. Sampai saat ini aku masih berhubungan dengannya.' Jawab kyuhyun santai._

_Sungmin yang mendapat respon seperti itu hanya menghela napas. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menatap Sungmin yang duduk di depannya. Lalu ia menyipitkan matanya._

" _waeyo noona? Apakah kau cemburu? Huahahahahha…"_

" _yah! Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggil ku noona. Aku tidak mau kelihatan tua dan mengapa kau pede sekali? Aku hanya bertanya saja kok. " sungmin memukul lengan kyuhyun keras sampai – sampai kyuhyun meringis dibuatnya._

" _tampaknya aku akan melaporkanmu ke kantor polisi noona. Kau sudah banyak melakukan KDRT (?) terhadapku." Sungut kyuhyun._

" _cepat saja kau habiskan makananmu itu. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin segera pergi ke hotel dan beristirahat." _

" _kenapa kau beristirahat noona? Kau harus melakukan apa yang harusnya pasangan suami istri lakukan pada saat bulan madu." Goda kyuhyun kepada sungmin. sungmin yang digoda seperti itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan lagi – lagi memukuli lengan kyuhyun sampe merah. Ia pun segera meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan mangkuk udonnya yg masih terisi, jelas saja dia sudah makan 3 mangkok udon (?)_

" _yah noona! Berhenti disitu! Akan kubalas kau! Yah! Udon ku belum habis noona!" teriak kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang mengundang perhatian orang – orang disana. Ia pun hanya merengut kesal dan segera menghabiskan udonnya dan membayar bill mereka agar segera mencekik (?) sungmin._

_Flashback end.._

" wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apakah kau mau membalas pukulanku tadi? Hah? Dasar banci." ucap sungmin nyolot kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mendengus kesal dan memilih diam. Ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu yang telah lama tersimpan rapi didalam hatinya. Mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk mengungkapkan ini kepada sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun tidak meresponnya hanya bisa heran. Tidak biasanya kyuhyun bisa sekalem dan sependiam ini jika sudah dilawan seperti tadi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam juga.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan menanyakan kyuhyun.

" dongsaeng-yah apa yg terjadi padamu?" Tanya sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sungmin dengan tatapan teduh. " Minnie-ah~"

" waeyo, kyunnie?"

"Minnie-ah~" ulangnya lagi.

"waeyo kyunnie? Mengapa memanggil namaku terus."

"Minnie-ah~" ulang kyuhyun sekali lagi. Sungmin tidak menjawab dia hanya mengernyit heran dengan sikap kyuhyun. Apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini?

"Minnie-ah~" ucapnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sebelum sungmin menjawab, ia memotong omongan sungmin. sampai – sampai sungmin yg ucapannya dipotong sebelum dikatakan hanya bisa tersedak udara (?)

"ah sudah lama aku tidak memanggil namamu dengan manja. Apa sudah sekitar setahun? Ah aku rindu saat – saat seperti itu." Lirih kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia hanya berbicara sendiri, sungmin hanya diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" aku rindu disaat kau manja padaku, saat aku mencium keningmu, aku rindu mencium pipi chubbymu. Aku rindu rasa manis bibirmu. Aku rindu disaat kau bersikap manis di hadapanku. Bukan bersikap seperti yang dibuat- buat." Kali ini kyuhyun berbicara panjang lebar sambil menatap teduh mata sungmin.

" Minnie-ah, apa kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Ahh aku harap kau juga."

"….."

" aku ingin kita seperti dulu."

"…"

" chagiya, aku ingin kita seperti dulu. Menjalin hubungan harmonis seperti satu tahun lalu. Aku berjanji aku akan mengubah sikapku."

"….."

" kalau tidak menjawab berarti kau setuju denganku. Baiklaah. Jaljayo chagii. " kyuhyun mencium pipi chubby sungmin sekilas dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya disamping kyuhyun.

Mana kelinci sungmin pun melebar, dan ia langsung menatap horror kyuhyun.

"MWO?! Jangan seenaknya." Kesal sungmin.

" jaljayo chagi." Kyuhyun mencium bibir sungmin sekilas dan berlari menuju kamar mereka. Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memegang bibirnya.

" hahaha… aku tidak mungkin menolakmu kyuhyun." Bisik sungmin sambil masih memegang bibirnya.

T.B.C

Yuhuuuuu chapter 2 udaahh selese :") thor udah update kilat kan yaaa? Ehiya maap yaa chapter pertama sedikit, abisan thor kira ini ff bakalan sedikit respon. Ehh ternyata banyak juga yg respect sama ff ini {} gomawo yaaa readers :*dan maaf yaa kalo ceritanya semakin gajeee

Buaat SiDers love you guys {} tapi hargailah thor polos ini dengan review kalian *cipok*

Dan yang minta NC sabarr yaa, thor lagi belajar mendalami nulis NC sama om limbad nih (?) XD wkwkwkwk.**.**

Review yaa :*


End file.
